Field
The present disclosure relates to rack systems for truck beds and other vehicles. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a modular truck bed rack system, sub-assemblies and components of the system.
Description of the Related Art
Existing truck bed racks typically utilize several vertical or substantially vertical supports on each side of the truck bed. Laterally-extending beams (“cross bars”) extend between upper ends of at least some of the opposing pairs of vertical supports. In some cases, longitudinally-extending beams extend along the upper ends of the vertical supports. The lateral and longitudinal beams are typically placed slightly above a height of the roof of the truck cab so that items can be supported above the roof line. The vertical location of the cross bars is too low to accommodate taller items, such as motorcycles, in the truck bed. However, because the cross bars are structural elements of the rack, they cannot be removed without removal of the entire rack. Most truck bed racks are intended to be permanent and are not easily removed. Thus, the presence of a typical truck bed rack can render the vehicle incapable of certain uses.